


[Cover art] Natale alla Karasuno!

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cover Art, Gift Work, Movie Poster
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Cover art per la raccolta NATALE ALLA KARASUNO! di ELIOTbynight.





	[Cover art] Natale alla Karasuno!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliotByNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotByNight/gifts).



> **★ Questa cover partecipa all'iniziativa “[Artist Meets Artist](https://www.facebook.com/events/119901292060809/)” a cura di [Fanwriter.it](https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it)! ★**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Potete leggere la fluffosissima raccolta di ELIOTbynight [QUI](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3587327&i=1) su EFP :D

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ISe4YvN.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Clickate sull'art se volete vederla più grande! Please fatelo perché mi ci sono ciecata.


End file.
